DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): Phosphoinositide polyphosphates (PtdInsPns, or simply PIPns) biosynthesized by the interplay of phosphatases and kinases, are key signaling molecules in cellular communication. The applicant has synthesized and provided "matched sets" of PIPns derivatives of biological interest to researchers worldwide thereby achieving its first tier strategy. During Phase I, we optimized synthesis and characterization of PIPns with four diacyl moieties: (i) short-chain micelle-forming analogs, (ii) intermediate chain amphipathic (or water-soluble) analogs, (iii) long-chain micelle-forming analogs, and (iv) amino-functionalized chains with reporter groups attached. In Phase II, we propose to prepare reagents for the detection of changes in PIPns in biochemical and cellular studies and for use in drug and target discovery efforts. First, the applicant will expand its product line with the incorporation of two series of acyl-modified fluorescent PIPns, the BODIPY and NBD series, to study lipid-dependent signaling pathways. Second, the applicant will employ acyl-functionalized PIPns to prepare antigenic forms of the PIPns and we will use these to prepare PIPn-specific monoclonal antibodies. Third, the applicant will develop immobilized- aminoglycoside columns for the quantitative analysis and purification of naturally occurring synthetic, and chemically modified PIPns. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: 1. Sale of reagents themselves for basic research. 2. Sales of antibodies themselves for basic research. 3. Drug discovery and forget discovery for new antagonist and enzyme inhibitors.